Después de la vida
by FalseMoon
Summary: Fem!Shouichi. Cuando parece que al fin lo logró, Byakuran encuentra la forma de hacerla volver a la jaula.
1. Compasión

Advertencias: Fem!Shouichi, fic experimental, Byakuran (Es una advertencia en sí mismo), muerte de personaje, mucho drama y angst.

D: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" no me pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DESPUÉS DE LA VIDA**

**I. Compasión**

-Estoy confiándole lo más importante que tengo a un criminal…Dios, aún no puedo creerlo…-Murmuró ella, apretando delicadamente el bulto entre su brazos. Estaba sentada en el suelo, recargada contra la pared de un edificio cualquiera en la ahora derruida ciudad de Londres, en Inglaterra, pensando en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, había una mejor salida. A lo mejor si pensaba un poco más...

Le interrumpió una risita tan maligna como extraña.

-No te preocupes tanto, Shouko_-chan_, la pequeña princesa estará bien.- Comentó su interlocutor, recargado en la misma pared y mirándola fijamente. La mujer se volvió y le miró con rabia.

-No la llames así.- La sonrisa en el rostro del único que podía salvar a su hija se agrandó. Shouko tenía las llamas del sol escondidas bajo la piel, muy, muy profundo (era una mujer de ciencia, después de todo) y había poca oportunidad de verla tan exaltada.

-¿Por qué no? Es así como solemos llamarles a las hijas de…

-Cállate Mukuro_-kun_.

El nombrado rió en voz alta nuevamente, se inclinó y extendió los brazos hacia ella. En respuesta, la pelirroja alejó inconscientemente a la pequeña criatura de él.

Podían escuchar ya los gritos de los ya de por sí pocos sobrevivientes de la ciudad.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, Shouko.- Dijo, y esta vez parecía serio.

Mordiéndose los labios, la mujer miró a su única razón para vivir con adoración, para después entregarla al Guardián de la Niebla de la Familia Vongola. No tenía opciones, de todas formas. Si quería que ella viviera, tenía que ser así.

Había sido difícil llegar a ese momento, se había roto la cabeza para pensar en alguna otra salida, pero los meses habían pasado (cada uno más infernal que el anterior) y Byakuran seguía buscándola y destruyendo todo lugar en que ella pusiese un píe. Aún más difícil había sido contactar con la su verdadera Familia para pedir ayuda tras huir cobardemente de la misión que se le había asignado de espiar al nuevo dirigente mundial.

Tsunayoshi, como siempre, había entendido que había una razón poderosísima para que ella saliese corriendo de la base Melone de los Millefiore. De todas formas, su perdón y el de casi todos los miembros restantes de la Familia no disminuía la vergüenza y el dolor de la propia Shouko por haberse permitido caer en los juegos de Byakuran, y tampoco hacía menos peligroso el que ella volviese a casa. Lo que quedaba era esconderse lo más lejos de los Vongola que pudiese, también porque eso le daría algo más que hacer al Jefe de los Millefiore que eliminar países completos, y esperar que el plan para salvar a su hija no fracasara.

A pesar de las condiciones precarias en las que había llegado al mundo, la bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones. No era la misma historia con la mujer que había ayudado a parir a Shouko, desgraciadamente.

Hacía a penas un mes del nacimiento. Tardó ocho días en encontrar fuerza para levantarse, dar las gracias, poder fingir que estaba bien y retirarse (Dos días después se enteró de que el lugar había sido destruido); cuatro más en contactar a Tsunayoshi y dos semanas para llegar al lugar de encuentro, a pesar de haber seleccionado un lugar relativamente cercano a donde se encontraba ella para no complicarse demasiado.

Shouko sabía que estaba muriendo. Pero de todas formas, habiendo entregado a su hija, ya tampoco tenía motivación para seguir respirando.

-Más te vale llevarla donde Tsunayoshi.

-Di mi palabra, Shouko_-chan_.- Shouko le miró y puso en blanco los ojos.

-Como si eso me asegurara algo…-Siseó. El otro le sonrió.

-Te aliviará saber que si no lo hago, Tsunayoshi estará lo suficientemente molesto como para darme caza- Shouko se rió, pero no había gota de humor o felicidad en su voz.

-¿Es posible para Tsunayoshi molestarse por algo?- Se reacomodó, ignorando los pinchazos de dolor que le atacaban cada vez que se movía. Suspiró. –Pero ojalá sea verdad que te matará de no llegar con ella.

-Tus buenos deseos me conmueven, Shouko_-chan_.- Mukuro se puso de cuclillas y besó la pálida mejilla de la dama con falso cariño. Los gritos habían parado repentinamente -¿Estás lista?

El hombre cargaba a la pequeña con un solo brazo.

Shouko se permitió mirarla por última, directo a los hermosos pero aterradoramente familiares ojos lavanda. Asintió. Para ese preciso momento, seguramente ya la habrían ubicado y la huída debía ser ahora o nunca.

Si alguien era capaz de salir de ahí sin un rasguño, era Rokudo Mukuro

-Bien entonces- Con la mano libre, Mukuro tomó la pistola que había estado guardando dentro de sus ropas. –_Arrivederci_, Irie Shouko- Y disparó.

Si bien Byakuran no la había matado, su obsesión con ella la había llevado a planear la propia muerte.

Miró el cadáver de la chica antes de partir y la expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro hizo sentir una repentina compasión por ella.

_Shou-chan_ parecía ser finalmente libre.


	2. Confusión

Advertencias: Fem!Shouichi, _Byakuran_, muerte de personaje, mucho drama y angst.

D: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" no me pertenece.

Las correcciones son amor. Really.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DESPUÉS DE LA VIDA**

**II. Confusión**

Es Daisy quien encuentra el cadáver sin vida de Irie Shouko en un edificio a los límites de la ciudad.

Desvía la mirada, más no porque no esté acostumbrado al delirante color de la sangre, sino porque sabe que es el principio del fin.

Se sentía tentado a dejar el cuerpo ahí, a no arriesgarse a la ira de su Señor, pero estaba consciente de que no tendría ningún caso. Byakuran solía saberlo todo y realmente no le importaría que la bala ya estuviese en el cuerpo de la mujer para cuando su Guardián llegó.

Shouko estaba muerta. Eso era lo que importaba. Daisy no había llegado a tiempo y su Jefe no lo dejaría pasar (Aunque probablemente el "no llegar a tiempo" sería sencillamente la excusa para desquitar su frustración).

Con un repentino destello de esperanza, el chico dio un paso atrás pensando en pasar de largo y fingir que no había visto nada, tal vez la suerte estaría de su lado y Byakuran no detectaría el leve rastro de "Shou-chan" en sus ropas, ni le escrutaría especialmente y pensaría que su amada había logrado huir, como tantas otras veces.

No le asustaba tanto morir como el hecho de que fuese a manos del hombre a quien él mismo había seguido hasta ese punto.

Para su desgracia, el segundo paso hacia atrás le llevó a estrellarse contra alguien más.

-Daisy- Pronunció repentinamente una voz conocida, el nombrado respingó antes de contestar.

-¿S-si, Kikyo?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-P-poco, cuando llegué ella ya estaba…

-¿Intentaste curarle? No parece que haya sido hace tanto- Murmuró, con un leve toque de desesperación en la voz.

Las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo inesperado que no haría muy feliz a su superior y esto no resultaría bueno ni para los guardianes ni para cualquier humano que se apareciese en el camino.

-A-ah…Intenté…pero le dispararon al corazón con una bala impregnada de llama de la última voluntad. N-no hay nada qué hacer- Kikyo le miró con una rabia helada, un temor casi imperceptible en lo más profundo. - El corazón está destrozado- Se mordió los labios al decir lo último.

Kikyo miró el charco de sangre que rodeaba a Shouko, contrastando con la palidísima piel de la chica. El cuerpo estaba en posición fetal y le dio la impresión de que el cabello se había teñido con el líquido, aunque sabía perfectamente que ese era su color natural. Su rostro no mostraba dolor alguno y las manos estaban colocadas en el pecho, sobre la herida. La visión le resultaba macabramente encantadora y de no tratarse de la "persona especial" de Byakuran, probablemente habría sonreído.

Su expresión le hizo pensar en suicidio, por lo relajado de sus músculos, pero era bastante difícil creerlo, dado el carácter terco de Shouko y el lugar del disparo. Era bien sabido que el lugar más común al que apuntaban los suicidas era la cabeza. Pero tampoco podía descartar esa posibilidad debido a que la joven nunca había sido muy común.

De todas formas, en los planes de Shouko siempre había algo más. No era posible que eso fuera todo.

-Avisa a Byakuran-san- Daisy estaba por replicar cuando la aparición de otras tres presencias les interrumpió.

-No es necesario- Su líder no sonreía esta vez. A espaldas del mismo, BlueBell se quedó sin aire y dio un tembloso paso hacia atrás, como habría hecho Daisy no hacía mucho, y Zakuro contuvo la respiración inconscientemente.

Byakuran miró el hermoso cadáver de su mujer durante unos minutos, ignorando la tensión de sus súbditos, antes de hablar.

-Kikyo-kun.

-Dígame, Byakuran-sama- El rubio trató de sonar lo más compuesto posible. En esos momentos, su jefe podía reaccionar de cualquier forma.

Calmadamente, el albino levantó los ojos hacia el rostro de porcelana de su Guardián de la Nube.

-Trae a Shou-chan contigo de regreso a la base, ¿quieres?- Dijo, sonriente, y se dio la vuelta para regresar al avión que les esperaba casi en el centro de la ciudad. Aunque, por supuesto, lo que quisiera o no realmente no le interesaba.

-…- Por un segundo, Kikyo pensó en preguntar el porqué, pero abandonó la idea inmediatamente. No importaba cuán útil le fuese a Byakuran, ni siquiera él tenía la vida asegurada. –A sus órdenes- Con delicadeza, levantó el cuerpo del suelo y lo llevó en brazos, siguiendo de cerca a su jefe. Trató de no mirar el cuerpo y de no prestar atención a la sangre que manchaba su ropa. El resto de los guardianes avanzaron lentamente tras él.

El trayecto a la base fue aterradoramente tranquilo y silencioso. Y Byakuran seguía sonriendo.

-¿Nee, -canturreó el albino una vez en el avión- Daisy?- El nombrado respingó.

-¿S-Si, señor?

-Voy a necesitar que me hagas un pequeño favor- Byakuran le miró al decirlo y Daisy vio la pronunciada curva de los labios de su jefe como una señal apocalíptica.


	3. Soledad

Advertencias: Fem!Shouichi, _Byakuran_, muerte de personaje, angst, drama.

D: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" no me pertenece.

Debí haber subido este capítulo hacía mucho D: Pero traigo un montón de cosas en la cabeza. En fin, muchas gracias a las personas que apoyan esta historia.

De nuevo, las correcciones son amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DESPUÉS DE LA VIDA**

**III. Soledad**

_Ocho años después._

Mukuro aparece cada vez más por el cuartel Vongola en últimas fechas, quizá por el aparente decrecimiento de poder de Millefiore (había rumores sobre la caída de Byakuran en un mundo paralelo que estaba facilitando el regreso de los Vongola, pero hacía mucho que la familia había dejado de creer en habladurías, si es que en algún momento las habían escuchado) o por el extraño apego que siente hacía la pequeña y permanente visita de Tsunayoshi. Al "jefe" no parece molestarle e, incluso, cree que es mucho mejor así; los reportes se entregan a tiempo y él (Y Hayato, por supuesto) se ahorra dolores de cabeza. Además, le alegra que Chiharu no esté sola, aunque sabe que Mukuro puede no ser la mejor compañía.

Este es uno de los días en los que el Guardián de la Niebla se aparece casualmente a visitar. No pasa por la oficina de Tsuna y tampoco saluda a los demás guardianes.

A penas llegar su destino escucha el teclear y la respiración acompasada y suave. Ella no se vuelve a saludarle y él no le interrumpe de su pequeña investigación, porque sabe que eso la irrita, a pesar de que Chiharu nunca lo diga en voz alta. La mira por unos instantes y le recuerda tanto a Shouko que siente la ridícula necesidad de llamarle por aquel nombre para ver si atiende a su llamado.

Es pelirroja, tiene el cabello largo y ondulado, y de complexión pequeña y delicada. No duda que en poco tiempo necesite anteojos. Si sus ojos no fuesen como los de su padre (al que nadie mencionaba porque era un _tabú_), sería la copia exacta de la fallecida espía Vongola.

La niña tiene un don innato para las computadoras al igual que su madre pero, a diferencia de ella, que puso su vida en las manos de alguien en quien creía, confía en las máquinas mucho más de lo que confiaría jamás en Mukuro o Tsunayoshi. Este hecho le preocuparía un poco si no fuese quien es.

-¿Mukuro-san?- Pronuncia ella repentinamente y la sonrisa del nombrado se agranda un poco al verla mover la silla para darle la cara.

-¿Dime, pequeña princesa?- La niña hace una mueca casi imperceptible ante el "apodo" y el hombre es, nuevamente, presa del déjà vú. Es la una de las últimas expresiones que la madre de Chiharu le dedicó antes de morir.

Shouko odiaba esas palabras porque le recordaban su fracaso, su pecado más grande y el destino del que quería salvar su hija a toda costa. Le recordaban al hombre que había matado y hecho sufrir a tantas personas, que le había hecho olvidar su misión por un tiempo para entregarle un sueño putrefacto y retorcido en el que su felicidad se cimentaba sobre cadáveres y miedo.

Para su hija, esas palabras daban cuenta del trato especial, de la educada frialdad y la cautela inexplicable de los Vongola, de su aislamiento y la agonía que representaba el sentir que no había forma alguna de pertenecer a la familia que la cuidaba. Tsunayoshi la aceptaba e intentaba acercarla a los demás pero, en el fondo, Chiharu no sabía siquiera si quería ser parte de ellos.

A veces pensaba que había algo mal en su interior porque, aún sabiendo que eran amigos y familiares de alguna forma, no podía obligarse a sí misma a sentir ningún tipo de dolor cuando se enteraba de su muerte, desaparición o huída. No sentía la misma compasión que los demás Vongola mostraban a cada instante. Incluso cuando uno de sus guardias (con el que había pasado casi toda la vida) murió protegiéndola, ella no pudo conseguir entristecerse pues, al fin y al cabo, el hombre había cumplido con su trabajo y eso era todo.

En Vongola se sentía más como una carga (Una _obligación_) que como un integrante. Y, tal vez, un poco como un intento de reemplazo de su madre.

-¿Podría saber qué necesita? Lleva un rato mirándome.

-Ah, eso- Dijo el hombre, con la sonrisa intacta. La princesa era educada todo el tiempo. –Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre, princesa.

Chiharu odiaba a Rokudo Mukuro con todo el corazón.

En su momento, a él llegó a preocuparle Shouko y su final le causó cierta desazón; y ahora cuida, por momentos, a Chiharu; no por la niña en sí misma, sino por la persona a la que representa, por los recuerdos y los sentimientos que Mukuro trata ocultar de alguna forma.

La pequeña lo sabe. No es ninguna estúpida. Suelen decirle que es "_tan inteligente como Shouko-chan"_.

Y Mukuro nunca trata de hacerla sentir mejor (porque ese no es su trabajo).

La niña aprieta los puños procurando que su pulcro vestido blanco se encargue de cubrir la reacción y no dice nada, pero regresa a su posición anterior, mirando a la pantalla y dando la espalda al Guardián para luego decir lo más compuesta que puede:

-Yo no soy mi madre.

-Lo sé- Rokudo nunca pide disculpas.

Dos horas después, la niña se levanta de su asiento, frustrada por no encontrar ningún archivo sobre su padre (y una forma de salir de _ahí_) y se encamina hacia la sala de té donde seguramente Gokudera-san y Tsunayoshi-san ya están esperando pacientemente. Mukuro la escolta en el trayecto.

A penas verla entrar, el Décimo Don se repite que debería prestarle más atención, porque ha visto en los ojos de la niña una cierta hostilidad, algo extraño, que activa su hiperintuición. Aún así, quiere tratar de ser lo más positivo posible respecto a ella porque sus orígenes no tienen porqué marcarla.


End file.
